CERBERUS
by 31 Sherry's
Summary: CH2! Mahluk aneh memangsa bayi-bayi di tokyo. Sasuke sebagai kapten Intelegensi keamanan kota bertugas menanganinya, tapi ternyata ada hal besar di belakang semua ini yang tak pernah ia sangka sebelumnya. " Apa ini jubah yang kau gunakan untuk memangsa para korbanmu?" /SasuNaru! Yaoi! Killer! Fantasy! / Seorang Pengikat dengan keturunan tidak murni datang. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Cahaya keperakan dari benda pucat yang bertengger angkuh di langit itu membasuh sosok yang tengah berdiri di atas menara Tokyo. Angin yang berhembus cukup kuat membuat jubah yang koyak di bagian bawah itu mengibar liar bagai ekor. Bersamaan itu wangi darah segar menusuk indra penciumannya, membuatnya menyeringai hingga taring tajam di baliknya terlihat jelas.

Sosok berjubah hitam-orange itu melompat ke gedung-gedung yang tak jauh dari tempatnya semula. Seolah membelah angin, gerakkannya begitu cepat dan gesit. ia mendarat dengan kedua tangan dan kakinya, lalu mengendus beberapa kali sebelum merangkak turun melalui dinding-dinding gedung itu.

Dimasukinya sebuah kamar di mana bau pekat tadi berasal. Mata orange-merahnya berkilat tajam melihat sosok bayi mungil yang tertidur lelap di sana. Tak membuang waktu ia berdiri di atas kedua kakinya dan di dekatinya bayi itu. Hidung itu beregerak kecil di sekitar wajah mungil sang bayi, menyesap bau segar darah itu sebelum giginya di tancapkan pada kepala kecil di hadapannya.

Suara tangis bayi itu hanya sesaat, namun begitu kencang hingga membangunkan sosok wanita muda yang tengah tidur lelap tak jauh dari sana. Matanya membulatkan saat menatap bayangan hitam yang nampak merobek-robek tubuh bayinya.

"AAAA..."

Mendengar teriakkan itu, sosok tadi mengehentikan aktifitasnya dan menengok ke samping. Wanita itu terdiam kaku menatap sosok mengerikan di depan sana. Mulut berlumuran darah dengan taring yang tajam dan panjang, mata orange-merah menyala begitu menakutkan, dan wajah dengan tiga garis melintang yang membuatnya yakin itu bukan manusia.

"AARRGWW..."

"AAAA..."

**CERBERUS**

**Declaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Rate: M**

**Genre: Hurt/confort, Fantasy,**

**Warning: Yaoi, Killer, Typo, OOC, dll**

Sasuke mengertakkan giginya menahan amarah. Ia menatap tajam ceceran darah di hadapannya. Tangan itu mengepal kuat seiring raut wajahnya yang tertekuk geram.

Haruskah ia percaya ada mahluk dari dunia lain yang melakukan semua ini? atau ini semua perbuatan psikopat gila yang sangat berbahaya? Namun bila benar ini perbuatan manusia, kemana perginya jasad sang bayi, dan kenapa jasad wanita yang sempat ada di sini sebelumnya nampak seperti habis diserang binatang buas?

"Kapten!"

Mendengar panggilan itu, Sasuke pun mengendurkan kepalannya dan menetap pria berseragam polisi di hadapnnya. Ia mengisaratkan agar orang itu melanjutkan ucapannya dengan sekali pandang. Mengerti isyarat tersebut, pria itu pun melanjutkan.

"Kami sudah selesai."

"Hn. Pergilah terlebih dahulu." Jawabnya masih belum melepas pandangan fokusnya.

Mendengar jawaban itu, sang pria berseragam tadi memberi hormat lalu berjalan pergi diikuti beberapa orang lain yang berpakian sama.

Sang kapten sendiri masih terdiam menatap ruangan itu. Tangan putih itu meraih bunga lili yang berada di vas di atas meja kayu yang ada di sisi ruangan. Dibawanya bunga itu untuk ditaruh di masing-masing ranjang yang ada di sana.

Pria usia 28 tahun itu menutup matanya berusaha menetralisir rasa sesak di dadanya. Tempat ini, ruangan ini hanya akan jadi kenangan mulai sekarang. yah, ini adalah rumahanya, ruangan ini adalah kamar anak dan istrinya. Almarhum anak dan istri Uchiha Sasuke. Maka dari itu, ia bersumpah akan menghabisi mahluk jahanan yang telah merenggut nyawa keluarganya. Apa mau pun siapa pelakunya, akan Sasuke bunuh orang itu dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Ino, Natsu... Oyasumi..."

_**~/~Cerberus~31Sherry's~/~**_

Suara langkah kaki yang terkesan cepat itu menggema diikuti siluet seorang pemuda berambut kuning cerah. Dari nafasnya yang terengah-engah bisa dipastikan ia telah berlari cukup lama. Sesekali ditengokkan kepalanya ke belakang, memastikan orang-orang yang tengah mengejarnya telah cukup jauh.

Langkah itu dihentikannya saat merasakan kakinya sudah semakin berat untuk dibawa bergerak. Ia menyandarkan tangannya ke dinding dengan tubuh yang sedikit membungkuk, mencoba mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang teramat lelah.

"Hah... Hah... Hah..."

Nafasnya terus memburu bersamaan dan menggema di seluruh gang sempit itu. Lelah dan sudah tak mampu lagi tubuh itu di bawa bergerak. Bahkan rintik hujan yang saat ini turun tidak terasa sama sekali untuk mendinginkan badannya yang panas.

"Uzumaki Naruto Berhenti!"

**Dzing! Dzing!**

Sosok itu terkejut saat beberapa peluru meluncur dan mengenai tembok di sebelah tubuhnya. Kontan ia menegakkan dirinya kembali untuk berlari dengan sekuat tenaga.

**Dziing! Dzing!**

"Berhenti, atau timbakan berikutnya mengenaimu!" teriak suara dari belakang.

Bukannya berhenti, seorang yang sempat dipanggil Uzumaki Naruto itu malah mempercepat laju larinya. Merasa tak memiliki pilihan lain, seorang bersenjata api dengan seragam polisi mengambil posisi membidik, dan kali ini benar-benar di arahkan ke kaki sosok pirang yang ada di depan sana.

**Syuut!**

**Buk!**

Peluru itu tepat menembus kaki jenjang sang Uzumaki, membuat empunya terjatuh terserungkur ke tanah. Tak membuang waktu beberapa orang di belakang sana langsung berlari mendekati pemuda itu, namun masih dalam posisi siaga.

"Uzumaki Naruto, kau ditangkap atas tuduhan pembunuhan." Ujar seorang polisi sambil memborgol tangan Naruto.

"Hah... pembunuhhan apa.. Kalian salah tangkap.." ujarnya dengan nafas berat karena menahan sakit.

"Jelaskan itu di kantor polisi!"

Polisi-polisi itu lalu membangunkan tubuh Naruto dan menyeretnya. Naruto yang kakinya terluka dan sudah tak mempunyai cukup tenaga untuk memberontak pun hanya bisa diam. Jangankan memberontak, berteriak pun ia sudah merasa tidak kuat.

Kalau kau menanyakan ada apa ini sebenarnya, pemuda itu juga menanyakan hal yang sama dalam benaknya sedari tadi. ia tak mengerti kenapa ada polisi yang mengejarnya. Yang ia tahu polisi-polisi itu menyergap tempat tinggalnya dan menuduhkan sesuatu yang tak pernah ia lakukan.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya saat mereka telah keluar dari gang kumuh itu dan langsung di sambut beberapa mobil polisi dengan lampu yang berkedip-kedip. Belum sempat pandangannya terfokuskan, badannya yang masih lemas itu didorong masuk ke salah satu mobil hingga kepalanya menubruk seseorang yang telah duduk di dalam terlebih dahulu.

Sial, apa mereka tidak bersikap lebih sopan, walau bagaimana pun dirinya kan tidak bersalah. Kenapa dirinya harus di perlakukan seperti ini?

Mobil yang di tumpanginya pun perlahan mulai bergerak membuat tubuh yang terasa lelah itu mengantuk. Memaksa elopak tan Naruto menutup bersamaan suara-suara sirine yang mulai lenyap dari pendengarannya.

'Darah...'

Mata itu terbelalak lebar tiba-tiba. Ia mengernyit saat kepalanya terasa sangat sakit. sial, baru bisa tertidur sebentar saja sudah bermimpi hal yang aneh.

"Keluar!"

Apa, keluar? Apa ini sudah sampai? Bukankah ia tadi baru sebentar menutup mata, kenapa sekarang sudah sampai saja? Hah, sudah lah, bukan saatnya memikirkan hal itu sekarang.

"Keluar!" bentak orang itu lagi sambil menarik tangan Naruto.

"Iya! Iya! Aku tidak tuli!" sungut Naruto kesal.

Benar-benar polisi ini seenaknya saja, awas saja kalau ia sudah terbukti tidak bersalah, akan ia tutut mereka semua.

Dengan sedikit kepayahan si pirang berjalan memasuki sebuah gedung dengan bantuan beberapa polisi. Ia lalu didudukkan di kursi tepat di depan seseorang yang menatapnya dengan tajam. Heh, apa polisi-polisi ini tidak ada yang bertampang manis yah, kenapa semua tampak menakutkan begini?

"Uzumaki Naruto, Katakan bagaimana kau membunuh Korban-korbanmu..." ujar pria dengan berambut aneh di hadapan Naruto.

"Apa kau benar polisi?" tanyanya dengan wajah heran.

Naruto tidak tahu persisnya sih, tapi setahunya polisi itu semua berambut cepak. Jadi kenapa ada polisi berambut gondrong begini, dan model apa itu rambutnya, kenapa mengingatkannya pada jenis unggas-unggasan?

Pria itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar pertanyaan si pirang. Ia mengendus sejenak sebelum membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab. Yah, menjawab tak akan merugikannya kan?

"Bukan. aku Kapten Intelegensi Keamanan Tokyo, tapi aku secara khusus menangani kasusmu." Ujarnya dengan nada tegas.

"Oh..." ujarnya santai membuat pria di hadapannya lagi-lagi mengernyit.

"Sepertinya kau santai sekali, sudah sangat siap untuk menjali hukuman mati, eh?" tanyanya Sarkatis.

What? Mati? Memang kasus pembunuhan macam apa yang dituduhkan padanya sampai ia harus dihukum mati? Membunuh presiden? Artis atau siapa?

**BRAK!**

"Aku tidak bersalah! Lagi pula kasusnya apa aku aja gak tahu!" teriaknya sambil menggebrak meja.

"Cih! Shikamaru! Bacakan berkas kasus ini!"

Pria yang di panggil Shikamaru yang tengah berdiri di samping pria itu mengangguk dan mulai membuka sebuah buku besar yang ia bawa sejak tadi. Naruto hanya dapat tercengang dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka mendengar semua itu.

Apa ini Lelucon? kenapa ia di tuduh sebagai psikopat gila yang memakan bayi-bayi? Dan apa katanya tadi, ia akan di hukum pancung sesegera mungkin. Orang-orang ini menuduhnya atas dasar apa? Apa mereka frustasi karena tidak menemukan mahluk aneh yang terkenal akhir-akhir ini itu, sampai-sampai mencari kambing hitam untuk disalahkan? Gila! Mereka semua sudah gila!

_**Brakk!**_

"Atas dasar apa kalian menuduhku! Bagian mana dari diriku yang terlihat seperti pembunuh, hah!" Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dan menggebrak meja sekali lagi.

Ia sungguh tak terima dituduh melakukan hal mengerikan macam itu. jangankan membunuh bayi manusia dan memakkannya, menyembelih bayi ayam saja dia tidak berani.

"Jaga sikapmu!" teriak pria itu tak mau kalah.

"Dengar " Naruto menghentikan perkataannya untuk melirik papan nama yang ada di meja itu, lalu melanjutkan.

"Tuan Uchiha Sasuke, aku tidak pernah membunuh siapa pun! Dan mana buktimu kalau " ucapannya di hentikan lagi saat orang bernama Sasuke itu mengeluarkan sebuah plastik kecil dari laci dan menunjukkannya pada Naruto.

"Kami tidak akan menangkap orang tanpa bukti!" balas Sasuke dengan wajah yang berubah menjadi dingin.

Si pirang terdiam, ia memiringkan kepalanya melihat benda itu. Naruto sama sekali tidak mengerti bukti apa yang ada di kantong plastik itu, dan bukankah kantong itu kosong?

Sasuke mengendus melihat tingakah bodoh remaja di depannya. Ia mendekatkan lagi plastik kecil itu sampai tepat ke depan mata Naruto.

"Ini rambutmu, dan kami menemukannya di salah satu lokasi pembunuhan. Tepatnya saat kau membunuh seorang bayi beserta ibunya." Tambah Sasuke.

Naruto menelan ludahnya saat menyadari mata kelam pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan itu nampak penuh aura tak bersahabat. Sungguh ia tak tahu ada orang yang bisa membuat orang merinding hanya dengan menatap matanya saja.

"Kau ingat?" ujarnya lagi dengan menatap mengintimidasi yang makin menusuk.

Bukan pandangan mengintimidasi yang biasa, karena dalam pandangan itu juga terlihat penuh dendam yang begitu pekat. Bukan tanpa alasan pandangan itu, semua itu karena yang ia bicarakan adalah keluarganya sendiri. Anak dan istrinya.

Kepala bersurai kuning itu hanya bisa menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban. Enatah halusinasinya saja atau memang mata orang ini seolah menusuk jantungnya hingga terasa sakit. Naruto menggerakkan tangannya ke dada dan meremas bagian itu kuat. Benar-benar terasa bagai di tusuk sesuatu yang tajam jantungnya itu saat ini.

"Aaarh..." Naruto mengerang kesakitan sambil menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai. Ia berguling-guling dengan terus mencengkram bagian dada kirinya dengan kuat.

Sakit, dan terasa sesak. Ada apa dengan dirinya? Kenapa mata itu seolah membuatnya berada dalam kurungan besi tanpa oksigen?

Sasuke dan beberapa polisi yang ada di sana langsung terkejut akan hal itu. mereka dengan sigap menghampiri tubuh Naruto dan berusaha menghentikan tindakannya.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Hey!" ujar Sasuke sambil mengguncang tubuh itu.

Ia membalikkan tubuh Naruto yang semula tengkurap dan menghadapkannya ke arahnya. Mata kelamnya menatap mata biru cerah yang terlihat lemah dan kesakitan itu.

Apa ini, kenapa mata itu terlihat begitu murni tanpa cercah kegelapan sedikit pun? Apa benar seorang pembunuh memiliki mata seperti ini?

"Aaargh.." pemuda itu mengerang lagi penuh kesakitan membuat beberapa orang meremangkan bulu kuduknya.

Wajah tan itu terlihat sekali sedang menahan sakit yang luar biasa, dan perlahan kelopak matanya menutup seiring gerak tubuhnya yang berhenti.

"Hey! Uzumaki! Uzumaki!"

_**~/~Cerberus~31Sherry's~/~**_

"Bagaimana?"

Suara bariton itu keluar dari mulut seorang pria berambut hitam-kebiruan yang memasang wajah serius. Wanita berambut pink yang mengenakan pakaian serba putih yang merupakan obyek pertanyaan itu terdiam sesaat memandang kertas biru transparan yang ia pegang.

"Beberapa syaraf yang menuju jantungnya sempat menyempit, namun tidak masalah dia baik-baik saja sekarang." Ujarnya sambil menaruh kertas tadi di meja.

Gadis muda itu menyandarkan duduknya dan memijit kening. Ada hal lain yang sedang mengganggu pikirannya saat ini, dan itu lah inti permasalahan yang mungkin sebenarnya dipertanyaan orang yang ada di depannya.

"Aku tidak bertanya itu Sakura."

Sakura menegakkan duduknya lalu berdiri untuk berjalan menghampiri pemuda berambut pirang yang tengah tertidur di ranjang pasien, di sisi ruang. Ia menatap pemuda itu sejenak sebelum membalas pria tadi.

"Tubuhnya normal Sasuke... manusia biasa tidaklah mungkin melakukan semua ini, mungkin ada kesalah pahaman..."

"Jadi aku harus percaya ada manusia srigala atau sejenisnya begitu?" balas Sasuke sarkatis.

Ia meremas kepalan tangannya dan menggertakkan giginya. Tidak, otaknya tidak bisa menalar semua itu, maka dari itu ia masih meyakini kalau ini semua perbuatan manusia. Hanya saja manusia seperti apa ia sendiri juga tidak dapat membayangkan.

Dan walau pun ada, akankah manusia itu seperti pemuda yang sedang terbaring di sana? Pemuda yang memiliki mata layaknya air jernih yang membawa hanyut manusia yang memandangnya?

"Dia bangun..."

Mendengar ucapan Sakura, Sasuke langsung berdiri dan menghampirinya. Ia menatap lekat wajah tan yang mulai menunjukkan ekspresi itu. perlahan kelopak mata empunya pun ikut terbuka menampilkan iris sebiru kristal di baliknya.

"Ungh..." pemuda itu mengerang pelan sambil memegangi kepalanya.

Ia mengedarkan pandang dan langsung terkejut saat mendapati dua orang dengan rambut aneh yang menatapnya dengan intens.

"E-eh? Ada apa?" tanya Naruto yang tak nyaman dengan tatapan kedua orang itu.

Selain tak nyaman sebenarnya Naruto juga agak heran dengan kedua orang ini. lebih tepatnya rambut dua orang ini. yah, kalau hitam kebiruan masih agak wajar sih, tapi kalau pink? Err... bukankah sangat aneh, apa lagi pink yang begitu mencolok macam wanita ini.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa masih sakit?" tanya Sakura dengan senyum tipis.

"Um, oh? Ah, aku sudah tidak apa-apa..." jawab Naruto agak sedikit bingung.

Eh, tapi apa yang terjadi padanya tadi? um, tadi dia dikejar-kejar polisi, tertembak dan pingsan saat di introgasi. Eh, tunggu, pingsan? Ah, iya.. dia pingsan gara-gara...

Naruto segera mendudukkan dirinya dan menatap pria di hadapannya. Um, kalau tidak salah tadi namanya Uchiha Sasuke kan? Oh, lupakan namanya, yang penting ia harus tahu kenapa mata orang ini tadi bisa membuatnya pingsan.

Wajah tan itu makin di dekatkan pada wajah putih porselin di hadapannya. Ia menatap dengan mata yang agak menyipit, membuat lawannya mengernyit bingung akan tindakan aneh itu.

"Tidak ada..." ujarnya sambil merubah posisi bersila dengan tangan di dagu layaknya detektif.

Sasuke dan Sakura menaikkan alisnya melihat tingkah super tak jelas pemuda satu ini. Mereka berpandangan sejenak sebelum melempar tatapan penuh tanda tanya pada si pirang.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke pada akhirnya.

"Tidak, aku hanya merasa kau itu aneh PP..." Ujarnya sentai sambil menggelangkan kepalanya.

Eh, PP? Apa maksudnya Sasuke yang di panggil? Tapi apa PP itu memangnya?

"PP?"

Naruto langsung tersenyum lima jari mendengar pertanyaan itu. ia mengacungkan jari telunjuknya dan menggerakkannya ke kanan-kiri sambil menjawab.

"PP, Pak Polisi?"

"Puff..." Sakura yang mendengar penjelasan itu langsung menahan tawa nya.

Sasuke sendiri langsung mendeathglare gadis di sampingnya dan pemuda pirang itu. apa yang lucu sampai temannya ini tertawa? Dan apa-apaan pemuda ini, kenapa santai sekali, apa dia tidak sadar kalau dia tersangka kasus pembunuhan?

"Hentikan aktingmu."

Mendengar nada berkesan dingin itu Naruto langsung menurunkan sudut bibirnya. Ia menatap kesal pria berambut bebek di depannya. Tak ia sangka ternyata ia masih di curigai.

"Sudah aku bilang bukan aku pelakunya! Lihat gigi ku, hi!hi!hi! apa ada pertanda aku bisa makan orang!" ujar Naruto geram sambil membuka-buka mulutnya.

"Lalu kenapa rambutmu ada di sana?" bentak Sasuke tidak mau kalah.

Ia sudah sangat bosan berbelit-belit pada pemuda satu ini. bukan karena tingkahnya yang begitu kekanakan, tapi karena perlahan Sasuke sendiri mulai ragu orang bodoh ini lah pelakunya.

"Mana aku tahu! mungkin ada yang menjebakku!"

Sasuke membuang nafas berat menetralisir amarahnya. Ia tak boleh emosi menanggapi semua ini. walau benar dirinya sangat ingin mengabisi pelaku pembunuhan keluarganya, tapi kalau ia menggunakan emosi saat ini ia hanya akan berbuat kesalahan.

"Katakan, apa –

_**Brak!**_

Belum sempat Sasuke melanjutkan perkataannya, pintu ruangan itu di buka seseorang dengan kasar. kontan ketiga orang yang ada di dalam melihat ke arah pintu di mana ada beberapa orang berjalan masuk.

"Sasuke!"

"Ayah?"

"Uchiha-Sama..."

"Naruto, Dattebayo!"

**Sing~**

Sasuke langsung memutar kepala menemui pandang pemuda di belakangnya untuk mendeathglare Naruto lagi. Benar-benar pemuda ini tidak tahu situasi, di saat seperti ini masih saja melakukan hal idiot.

Surai pirang itu langsung menunduk dengan cepat, menghindari deathglare tersebut. Eh, tapi aneh, kenapa rasanya tidak seperti tadi? kenapa pandangan yang ini tidak membuat Naruto merasakan hal yang sama?

Ia mengangkat lagi kepalanya untuk melihat Sasuke yang kini telah berjalan mendekati pria yang ada di depan sana. Naruto tak mengerti, Apa benar pria itu tadi yang membuat nafasnya sesak, atau tadi hanya sebuh kebetulan saja? Tapi selama ini dirinya belum pernah mengalami hal seperti ini.

"Em... Nona..." panggil Naruto pada gadis di depannya.

"Yah?"

"Ano, sebenarnya dia itu siapa?" tanya Naruto dengan jari yang menunjuk ke arah Sasuke.

"Oh, mereka itu Intelegensi Keamanan Kota. Dan mereka menangani masalah –

"Bukan, maksudku Uchiha Sasuke... dia itu siapa, kenapa matanya aneh sekali?" potong Naruto sambil agak berbisik.

Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar pertanyaan itu. apa Sasuke begitu mengerikan sampai ada yang bertanya macam tadi? ah, iya juga memang orang itu nampak menakutkan saat mendeathglare seseorang.

"Dia itu –

"Hentikan sekarang juga!"

Sakura dan Naruto tersentak mendengar bentakan dari pria paruh baya yang ada di sana. Keduanya menatap bingung sekumpulan orang yang berwajah serius itu. entah apa yang di bicarakan, tapi nampaknya ada sesuatu yang perdebatan yang tengah berlangsung.

Pria berambut hitam kebiruan itu mengagguk singkat sebelum membalik tubuh dan berjalan mendekat kembali ke sisi ranjang Naruto. bersamaan itu orang-orang tadi pun keluar ruangan.

Dapat Naruto lihat pandangan mata kelam itu kembali menusuk dan terlihat beremosi. Hanya saja pandangan itu ia yakini bukan di tujukan padanya kali ini.

"Kau bisa pulang sekarang, Uzumaki." Ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Ah, benarkah? Haha... sudah aku duga kalian salah tangkap!"

Dengan cepat Naruto meluncur turun dari ranjang, tapi saat kaki itu hendak di langkahkan, ia langsung berhenti saat merasakan ada yang janggal. Kenapa rasanya aneh, Err.. dan dingin?

Mata biru itu membulat dan syok saat menyadari ia hanya memakai celana dalam yang benar-benar celana dalam.

"WAAA...! kemana bajuku!" teriak Naruto keceng, membuat Sasuke yang berdiri tepat di sebelahnya tuli mendadak.

"Idiot." Ketus pria itu kesal sambil mengusap telinganya yang terasa berdengung.

"Kamana bajuku~ Huwaa..."

Naruto terus berteriak hiteris sambil menutupi badannya dengan telapak tangan. Merasa kalau di biarkan saja akan timbul masalah atau bahkan lebih parahnya bencana alam, Sasuke menarik selimut di hadapannya dan menutupkan kain panjang itu ke tubuh tan sang Uzumaki.

Kontan Naruto langsung terdiam menatap pemuda itu. err... bolehkah dirinya mengatakan ini romantis? Rasanya saat selimut itu mendarat di kepalanya waktu seolah berhenti dan ada semacam background animasi bunga matahari di sekitarnya.

**TUK!**

"Eh?" Naruto langsung terbangun dari dunia yang entah apa namanya saat kepalanya terasa di dorong dengan kasar.

Ia lalu menatap Sasuke a.k.a pelaku penjitakan dengan tajam. Apa-apaan dia itu, sesaat tadi seperti pria sejati yang perhatian, tapi tiba-tiba saja berbuat kasar.

"Bajuku mana PP!" Teriak Naruto geram.

"Tanya Sakura!" jawabnya sambil beranjak pergi.

"Huh!" si pirang mendengus kesal.

Eh, tapi Sakura itu... ? ah! Kenapa dia lupa ada cewek cantik di sini? Naruto langsung menghadap gadis berambut pink di sebelahnya. Eh, apa yang di lakukan nona ini tapi?

Naruto menatap bingung gadis yang sedang menatap layar ponselnya dengan mata blink-blink itu. karena penasaran dan dirinya memang orang yang tidak sopan, Naruto mendekat perlahan dan mengintip LCD ponsel Sakura. Dan langsunglah ia terkejut saat tahu apa yang gadis itu lihat.

Sakura yang menyadari ponselnya diintip pun langsung memasukkan benda itu ke dalam kantong dan berdehem beberapa kali. wah, nampaknya ini gadis ada hint Fujoshi deh?

"Err... Nona, boleh aku minta Foto yang tadi di kirim ke ponselku?"

Gadis berambut pink itu langsung menatap tak percaya. Kenapa Naruto tidak marah, tapi malah meminta foto adegan SasuNaru yang barusan ia ambil? Ah, Jangan-jangan pemuda di hadapannya ini Uke? Ah, pasti dia uke!

"Kyaa... Kau itu..." Sakura bertanya dengan nada mengambang yang langsung di jawab anggukan semangat dari Naruto.

"UKE!"

"Hehehee..."

Sasuke yang berjalan di koridor belum jauh dari ruangan tadi mengernyit saat mendengar teriakan dua orang yang ia yakini betul asalnya. Hanya yang ia tak tahu apa yang menjadi alasan teriakkan si kuning dan si pink itu. dasar manusia-manusia tidak sadar kalau ini di Klinik.

_**~/~Cerberus~31Sherry's~/~**_

Di daerah perbukitan di Okinawa, berdiri sebuah bangunan tua yang menyerupai pagoda. Meski dari luar bangunan itu nampak tua dan usam, namun bangunan itu masih sangat kokoh.

Di salah satu ruangan di pagoda itu berdirilah dua orang yang saling berhadapan. Seorang nampak pria paruh baya dengan perban yang menutupi sebelah matanya, seorang lagi pemuda berambut hitam yang selalu memasang senyum.

Sang pria tua menyeringai saat membaca surat kabar yang ada di tangannya. Di taruhnya kertas tebal itu kemudian tangannya beralih memainkan belati kayu dengan ukiran-ukiran aneh di atasnya.

"Nampaknya mahluk itu menemukan tempat yang cocok sampai bertahan selama itu." ucap pria tua itu sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Sai..."

"Ya, Danzo-sama..." jawab pemuda yang berdiri di hadapan pria tua bernama Danzo itu.

"Kau sudah tahu kan di mana mahluk itu berada, bawa dia ke hadapanku!" perintahnya dengan nada datar.

"Bawa bersama inangnya hidup-hidup." Tambahnya lagi.

"Baik."

_**To Be Continued...**_

Note: Cerberus itu adalah mahluk yang di sebut-sebut sebagai anjing penjaga neraka. Jadi bukan srigala yang di sebutkan Sasuke. Dia Cuma belum tahu mahluk apa yang ia hadapi.

Ah, mungkin fic ini gak akan terlalu panjang, tapi yah kalau reviewnya lumayan mungkin juga akan di perpanjang. Uh, karena lama gak ngetik jati bingung mau bilang apa.. ya udah deh segitu ajah...

Arigatou, Jaa... ;)

By: 31 Sherry's


	2. Chapter 2

_**Special Thanks:**_

_**Slyky's Rain ^^ jung hana cassie ^^ Azusa TheBadGirl ^^ Evilian Niiu ^^ Queen The Reaper**_

_**Hesty Yunjae ^^ Haruka Hayashibara ^^ Gunchan Chinta Sherry xD ^^ Imperiale Nazwa-chan ^^ Ren Aoquesth**_

_**greenilicious ^^ ukkychan ^^ UzuChiha Rin ^^ Ulysses Neville Owen ^^ Melanimin ^^ **_

_**Uchy-san ^^ MeY ^^ Runriran ^^ widi orihara ^^ **__**Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel**_

Awan mendung menyelimuti Tokyo pagi ini. walau tak ada tetesan air yang mengiringi, namun udara dingin yang menebal dan angin yang berhembus cukup kencang sukses membuat semua orang merasakan aura kelam. Aura yang seperti menandakan akan ada badai besar yang menyerang jantung jepang itu.

Namun, nampaknya pemuda itu tak merasakan hal serupa. Ia yang sedang berdiri sambil menengadah ke atas itu menunjukkan raut berbeda. Wajahnya dinginnya tak menyiratkan apa pun, matanya hitamnya meneliti bangunan kumuh di hadapannya. Sebuah gedung apartemen dengan cat berwarna abu-abu.

"Hehehe... tidak seburuk itu kok, PePe..." ujar seorang pemuda lain sambil tertawa renyah.

Pemuda dengan rambut pirang itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya masuk dengan Sasuke mengekor di belakangnya. tak berbeda, bagian dalam gedung itu juga nampak kumuh dengan warna cat yang sama. Bahkan, dapat si raven lihat beberapa catnya mengelupas.

**CERBERUS**

**Declaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Rate: M**

**Genre: Hurt/confort, Fantasy,**

**Warning: Yaoi, Killer, Typo, OOC, dll**

Sasuke mendengus melihat tingkah remaja yang sibuk berlari kesana-kemari itu. ia menggeleng pelan sebelum melangkah ke sisi ruang di mana ada sebuah jendela dengan gorden biru menghias. Pemuda putih itu menggerakkan tangannya dan menyibak kain di depannya, tapi yang ia dapati bukan pemandangan indah atau udara segar, melainkan beton yang merupakan dinding gedung yang lain.

"Hehehe... maaf rumahku sangat berantakan..." terdengar suara pemuda itu yang hanya di jawab oleh kepakan goreden yang tertiup angin.

Si pirang terlihat memanyunkan bibirnya dan membuang muka sebelum kembali beranjak untuk memunguti baju-baju kotornya yang bertebaran. Ia lalu melangkah ke kamar untuk menaruh semua barang itu, namun saat dirinya membalik dan hendak keluar, Sasuke telah berdiri di ambang pintu.

Mata pria itu nampak bergerak, meneliti semua yang ada di kamar si pirang, membuat empunya hanya bisa mendesah nafas. Ternyata, ia masih di curigai? Hah... benar juga, polisi itu kan datang ke mari dengan tujuan mencari bukti. Naruto benar-benar tak mengerti bagaian mana dari dirinya yang nampak pantas dijadikan tersangka.

"Aku ambilkan minum dulu, periksa saja sesukamu lah..." ujarnya malas sambil melangkah keluar.

Sebenarnya dirinya sudah menolak pria itu untuk mendatangi rumahnya, namun perkataan yang seolah menyudutkan dari pria itu membuat Naruto meneriakkan kata setuju saking geramnya. Tapi terserah saja, dirinya bukan lah pembunuh seperti yang di tuduhkan jadi mau diperiksa berapa kali pun pasti tidak akan ada bukti.

Naruto mengaduk kopi itu dengan geram sambil memikirkan betapa menyebalkannya petugas Intelegensi yang ada di dalam kamarnya itu dan para petugas yang lain. mentang-mentang dirinya orang miskin jadi dikambing hitamkan.

"Huh!" dengusnya sebal.

Sementara itu sepeninggalan pemuda pirang tadi, Sasuke yang masih ada di dalam kamar sempit itu melangkahkan kakinya ke satu-satunya lemari yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut dan membukanya. tapi langsung saja setumpukan baju kotor menghantam ke muka sang Uchiha.

Benar-benar jorok. Bukannya menaruh di keranjang cucian kotor malah menumpuknya di dalam lemari. Dan apa ini? mata sekelam malam itu melotot saat ia mendapati kain kecil berwarna hitam dengan bentuk segitiga berada di mukanya. What the hell?

Ini untuk pertama kalinya seorang Uchiha mendapati celana dalam kotor nemplok di mukanya dengan indah.

"PePe, minummu ada –"

Suara Naruto yang sedikit membentak itu langsung terputus saat melihat pria yang mengaku Itelegensi Keamanan Kota tersebut memegang celana dalamnya dengan dua jari seolah itu adalah sampah kotor. Err... memang itu kotor, tapi kenapa sampai segitunya? DAN KENAPA PULA MEMEGANGNYA DAN MEMANDANGINYA?

"Arrg! Dasar Maniak!" teriaknya yang lalu menyambar celana itu dan mempelototi Sasuke.

"Berisik!" bentak sang Uchiha balik.

Maniak apanya, Sasuke yang jadi korban disini kenapa jadi seolah dirinya yang nista? Benar-benar membuat dirinya malu dan merasa idiot parah karena memegang celana dalam kotor milik orang.

Dengan geram ia pun melangkah dan hendak keluar, tapi matanya yang menangkap salah satu baju yang nampak bersimbah darah langsung membuatnya berhenti. ia segera meraih baju yang tergeletak di samping lemari itu dan menatapnya tajam.

Benar, itu darah, dan bahkan telah mengering. Bagaimana pemuda itu bisa memiliki baju yang bersimbah darah sampai seperti ini?

Sasuke membalik dan menatap lurus Nauto, ia mengangkat baju yang bermodel jubah panjang itu di hadapan keduanya. memandang seolah meminta penjelasan atas darah yang ada di sana.

"Apa ini jubah yang selalu kau pakai untuk memangsa korban-korbanmu?" tanyanya lagi-lagi dengan nada dan tatapan mengintimidasi yang membuat jantung Naruto bergetar nyeri.

"Hah... itu –adalah... engh..." Naruto meremas dadanya dengan nafasnya yang seolah memburu.

Badannya yang terlihat bergetar itu menunduk perlahan dengan empunya menunjukkan raut kesakitan. Seketika Sasuke langsung menjatuhkan baju yang ia pegang dan menghampirinya, menatapnya khawatir .

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Surai pirang itu hanya menggeleng lemah, ia mengangkat kepalanya sekedar melihat pria yang tengah menekuk sebelah lutut di depannya itu.

Kenapa lagi-lagi tatapan itu membuat jantungnya terasa sakit? bila ini terjadi sekali dirinya masih bisa mengatakan kebetulan, tapi ini untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Perlahan deru nafas yang semula menggebu itu normal dengan empunya merasakan sakit yang memudar. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di lantai dan bersandar pada lemari di belakangnya, masih dengan tangan yang meremas dadanya sendiri.

"Itu jubah –ah... festival kemarin..." ujarnya menyelesaikan kalimat sebelumnya.

Sasuke yang mendengarkan penjelasan barusan hanya menghembuskan nafas sejenak sebelum menggerakkan tangannya mengangkat pemuda itu. ia membopongnya di depan dada lalu menurunkannya di ranjang yang terletak tepat di samping mereka.

Naruto hanya menatap cengoh pria itu. saat dirinya di bopong tadi ia bisa merasakan nafas segar Sasuke, dan saat ia diturunkan ke ranjang muka mereka yang menjadi terlampau dekat membuatnya melihat tak ada noda sedikit pun di wajah putih itu. dan, itu membuatnya sedikit terpesona.

"Akan aku bawa ini ke kantor, kalau memang seperti apa yang kau katakan kau tak perlu takut." Ujarnya yang telah memungut kembali jubah tadi lalu membawanya ke luar.

_**~/~Cerberus~31Sherry's~/~**_

Pemuda dalam mobil hitam yang tengah melaju kencang itu menggerakkan tangannya yang disemati sebatang rokok. Matanya yang hitam kelam menatap fokus ke jalanan, kontras dengan otaknya yang tengah memikirkan kasus yang dirinya hadapi.

Mungkin bila tersangka kali ini seorang yang seperti penjahat pada umumnya dirinya akan mudah menangani, namun kali ini benar-benar tak sama. Pemuda dengan mata Shappire itu berbeda dan mampu membuatnya memiliki perasaan yang sebenarnya tak boleh ia miliki, iba. Ya, perasaan yang hanya akan menghalangi dirinya untuk melakukan penyelidikan itu telah ia rasakan sejak pertama kali menatap iris cerah pemuda itu. iris yang memancarkan hawa yang sama dengan suatu keadaan yang terasa ia lupakan untuk waktu yang lama.

"Hah..." Sasuke menghembuskan asap melalui mulutnya dan memijit keningnya sejenak.

Dari pada ia memikirkan sesuatu seperti itu ia sebaiknya memikirkan kenapa kasus ini di tutup. Bagaimana sesuatu sebenar ini bisa diabaikan pemerintah, terlebih ayahnya yang ia kenal betul tak akan melepaskan penjahat.

Mungkin, Sasuke seharusnya membahas ini dengan orang 'itu', sekaligus menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Benar, pasti orang itu tahu.

Membenarkan pemikirannya, Sasuke langsung memutar mobilnya ke arah yang berlawanan, melewatkan pemandangan bayang hitam sosok yang nampak melompat dari gedung ke gedung di seberang sana.

Laju mobil hitam itu yang begitu cepat membuat pengemudinya tak perlu memakan waktu lama untuk sampai di tempat tujuannya. Sebuah rumah khas jepang yang terbuat dari kayu dan berukuran sangat besar.

Ia perlahan memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman rumah tersebut dan bergegas keluar. Pemuda dengan kemeja putih dan rompi hitam tersebut hampir mendorong pintu geser di depannya, namun gerakkannya terhenti saat telinganya menangkap sebuah suara yang ia yakini milik seseorang yang ingin ia temui.

"Aku tidak setuju kalau Sasuke tidak mengetahui semua ini –hah... aku tahu ayah. –baiklah, aku akan menanganinya."

_**Tut!**_

Terlihat di sana pria yang memiliki ciri-ciri mirip Sasuke memandang ponselnya sebelum meletakkan benda itu di meja. Satu tangannya yang di masukkan ke dalam saku ia tarik untuk memijit keningnya. Tapi pria itu langsung membalik dengan sedikit berjengit saat mendengar pintu di belakangnya terbuka.

"Memberi tahu apa?" ujar Sasuke dingin dengan nada sedikit ditekan.

"Sejak kapan kau di sana?" tanya Itachi balik sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Baru saja, tapi cukup untuk mendengar obrolanmu tadi."

Pria dengan kuncir itu mendesah nafas sebelum berucap, membuat Sasuke tahu ada penting yang tak ia ketahui. Mungkin, bahkan yang seharusnya tak boleh ia ketahui.

"Buku besar berwarna coklat di brangkas, di ruang kerja ayah. Kalau kau mempu mengambilnya, berarti kau memang di takdirkan untuk tahu." jawab Itachi yang lalu mengambil langkah masuk ke ruangan lain.

Sasuke masih berdiam diri melihat kakaknya pergi. mengulangi ucapakan barusan dalam otak. Tentang apa semua ini? apa ada hubungannya dengan kasus pembunuhan yang ia tangani, atau sesuatu yang lain?

"Oh ya, berapa angka faforit ibu?" Itachi yang masih berdiri di depan pintu itu tiba-tiba berujar, membuat sang adik yang fokusnya masih tertuju pada hal sebelumnya hanya berguman tak jelas sambil menaikkan alisnya.

"Tiga puluh satukan? Angka yang bagus. Tanggal ulang tahunmu juga." tuntasnya yang kini benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu.

Pria berambut raven yang sudah menangkap maksud Kakaknya itu hanya mendengus geli. ia lalu mengantongi sebelah tangannya dan membalik untuk berjalan keluar, menuju bangunan di sisi tempat ini yang merupakan rumah utama di mana kamar ayahnya berada.

_**Tap!**_

Kaki itu berhenti, si empunya sendiri yang terlihat mendengus pelan tak kunjung menggerser pintu di depannya. Entah kenapa dirinya tiba-tiba memiliki firasat ada sesuatu yang sebenarnya sangat buruk yang tak semestinya ia ketahui. Terlebih, bila ayahnya sendiri yang sengaja menyembunyikan hal ini. tapi Sasuke yang terlanjur tahu ada sesuatu yang di sembunyikan darinya itu pun juga tak bisa diam begitu saja. Walau bagaimana pun, pasti akan lebih baik kalau dirinya mengetahui kebenaran yang entah menyangkut apa ini.

Akhirnya dengan perlahan si raven pun menggeser pintu di depannya dan melangkahkan kakinya masuk. Ia menyisir ruangan gelap itu. dan begitu melihat meja kerja sang Ayah ia pun kembali melangkahkan kaki.

Tak menyadari sepasang mata mengamatinya, Sasuke terus mengutak-atik lemari kayu di depannya demi menemukan sebuah berangkas besi di dalamnya.

"Tuhan memang ingin kau tahu adikku, makanya membuatmu mendengar percakapan tadi." gumam sosok itu sambil tersenyum sebelum melangkah pergi dari balik jendela kecil yang merupakan satu-satunya sumber cahaya di kamar tersebut.

"Cerberus?" Sasuke bergumam dengan mata yang meneliti tiap huruf di hadapannya.

Pemuda raven itu pernah mendengar kata itu, tapi kenapa ayahnya menyimpan buku yang berkaitan dengan mahluk mistis seperti Cerberus?

Hendak mengabaikan perihal keanahan judul di sampul buku coklat yang ia pegang, Sasuke pun membuka halaman pertama, namun yang ia dapati hanya tulisan-tulisan aneh yang tak sedikit pun ia kenal. Ia mendengus kemudian kembali melihat ke halaman selanjutnya, namun hal sama yang ia dapati, hanya saja kali ini ada beberapa gambar yang sepertinya familiar.

Garis yang membentuk sebuah mata dengan jaring-jaring yang aneh, Cerberus dan beberapa pedang di sana seperti pernah pemuda itu lihat. hanya saja dirinya tetap tidak tahu apa maksud dari semua itu.

Berpikir mungkin Kakaknya memiliki jawaban dari semua ini, Sasuke pun segera beranjak keluar dari ruang kerja ayahnya. ia dengan cepat melesat menuju kamar Itachi. Semoga saja ini bukan lelucon, karena sama sekali tidak lucu di saat dirinya sedang menghadapi kasus penting seperti ini.

"Kakak?" Sasuke manaikkan alisnya saat kekosongan yang ia dapati di bangunan itu.

_**~/~Cerberus~31Sherry's~/~**_

Langit-langit kamar berwarna orange itu nampaknya menjadi pemandangan yang menyenangkan untuk si pirang. Pemuda itu sudah lebih dari satu jam menatap lurus ke sana dari tempat tidurnya sambil diam, sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

Banyak sekali akhir-akhir ini yang terjadi pada hidupnya yang semula tentram. Dan dari semua itu yang paling besar adalah kasus pembunuhan bayi-bayi yang melibatkannya itu. Naruto tak habis pikir bagaimana rambutnya bisa ada di salah satu TKP, selain itu juga...

"Hah... " pemuda itu mendesah pelan saat otaknya mengingat banyak hal janggal yang ia alami satu bulan terakhir.

Bagaimana dirinya yang tiba-tiba kehilangan selera makan secara mendadak, tubuhnya yang seolah kelelahan setiap bangun dan, saat dirinya bangun tidur, beberapa kali menemukan bercak darah di bajunya. Semula Naruto pikir itu karena dirinya mimisan, tapi setelah tahu dirinya menjadi tersangka dan setelah menghubungkan semua itu dirinya jadi sedikit berpikir kalau memang...

"Tidak-tidak... itu sangat tidak mungkin!" ujar Naruto menyangkal pemikirannya.

Ya, tidak mungkin itu dirinya. Kalau memang dirinya lah yang melakukan semua itu pasti dirinya ingat. Pasti semua hanya kebetulan, ya itu pasti.

_**Tok! Tok! Tok!**_

Naruto mendesah pelan sebelum beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Ia berjalan malas ke arah pintu depan untuk membuka pintu tersebut. Jarang sekali ada yang bertamu di rumahnya. Walau dirinya memang pandai bersosialisasi di tempat kerjanya sebagai penyanyi lepas sebuah cafe, tapi tak ada satu pun yang pernah bermain ke rumahnya. Apa Sasuke kembali lagi?

**Ngeek...**

Pintu itu terbuka perlahan dan menampilkan sosok berjubah hitam yang tengah berdiri membelakanginya. Sejenak Naruto pikir itu memang Sasuke karena ciri fisik orang di depannya sekilas sama, namun saat si pirang melihat ke arah rambutnya ia langsung tahu kalau yang ada di depannya itu bukan sang Uchiha.

"Maaf?" ujar Naruto sambil berusaha melihat wajah orang tersebut.

Perlahan sosok itu membalik, membuat Naruto dapat melihat wajah putihnya yang lebih putih dari manusia pada umumnya dan senyum ramah yang terpasang di sana.

"Hai?" ujar sosok itu sambil sedikit memiringkan wajahnya.

"Aku Sai, boleh aku masuk?" tambah pemuda bernama Sai itu masih dengan senyumnya yang ramah sampai matanya sedikit menyipit.

Naruto yang masih agak terpesona dengan pembawaan pemuda tampan di depannya hanya bisa mengiyakan tanpa suara. Ia memberi jalan pada pemuda itu dengan mata yang masih tak terlepas dari senyum Sai.

"Kau pasti bingung." Ujar Sai lagi yang telahh berjalan masuk melewati pintu beserta sang tuan rumah.

"Engh, apa kau petugas Intelegensi keamanan Kota juga?" tanya Naruto agak ragu.

Tapi toh Cuma itu yang bisa ia pikirkan. Dirinya sangat yakin tidak mengenal pemuda setampan ini, dan lagi pakaian yang dia gunakan juga mirip seperti detektif yang ada di televisi, jadi tak salahkan si pirang berpikir begitu.

"Aku memang petugas, tapi bukan seperti yang kau bilang. Aku, Intelegensi Pengikat Cerberus." Pemuda itu mengakhiri ucapannya dan langsung membuka kelopaknya hingga mata merah dengan titik aneh menghias di sana terlihat jelas oleh Naruto.

"Engh! Arrgh..." Naruto mengerang, ia meremas kuat dadanya dan langsung jatuh berlutut dengan badan condong ke depan.

Perasaan ini, sama seperti perasaan saat dirinya melihat mata Sasuke tadi. membuatnya kesulitan bernafas dan merasa di dalam penjara gelap tanpa oksigen. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya?

Surai pirang itu berusaha mendongak, tapi belum sampai dirinya dapat melihat Sai lagi, kesadaran Naruto telah menghilang dan membuatnya jatuh ke lantai. Sai yang masih berdiri di sana langsung ikut berlutut untuk menangkap tubuh pemuda itu.

"Terlalu mudah membuatku punya firasat buruk..." ujarnya pada diri sendiri sambil tersenyum di depan wajah Naruto yang tak sadarkan diri itu.

"Sepertinya kau punya firasat yang bagus." seseorang secara tiba-tiba saja berdiri di depan pintu sana dan berujar dengan nada dingin.

Sai langsung mendongak, ia hanya tersenyum melihat salah satu keturunan Uchiha yang memiliki bakat sebagai Pengikat Mahkluk Neraka di pelukannya. Seperti yang tuannya katakan, pasti para klan Uchiha yang merupakan keturunan asli Pengikat itu menyadari kehadiran Cerberus ke dunia manusia. Sepertinya ia akan sedikit repot malam ini.

_**Dzing!**_

Suara pedang berbenturan itu menggaung di aparteman kecil Naruto. kedua pelakunya yang tak lain adalah Sai dan Itachi sekarang dalam posisi berhadapan dengan Sai yang masih duduk berlutut. Tak lama pemuda itu mendorong pedangnya dengan kuat hingga sang Uchiha di sana mengambil jarak dari pedang panjang Sai.

Merasa memiliki cela, pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu pun langsung mengangkat tubuh Naruto ke pundak kirinya untuk ia bawa melompat ke jendela yang tak jauh dari tempatnya, dan berlari di tombok di baliknya.

"Sial!" decih Itachi yang lalu mengikuti jejak pemuda itu.

Sai yang tengah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melompat ke gedung di hadapannya langsung mengehentikan langkah ketika Itachi tiba-tiba muncul di depannya dengan pedang yang menjurus luruh ke arahnya. Mereka bertatapan sejenak sebelum Sai merubah mimiknya menjadi tersenyum palsu.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya, dan apa tujuanmu?" tanya Itachi sambil terus memasang siaga. Mengantisipasi bila pemuda di depannya ini mengeluarkan lagi pedang yang tadi.

"Sama sepertimu, hanya saja aku bukan yang murni." Jawabnya santai tanpa bergeming.

Angin yang mengiri keduanya berhembus makin kencang, membuat jubah masing-masing berkibar. Itachi masih diam, ia menatap senyum itu tajam dengan mata merahnya. Ya, mata merah yang sama. Tapi bagaimana bisa pemuda ini memiliki mata seorang Pengikat, harusnya hanya keturunan Uchiha lah yang memiliki mata seperti itu.

"Apa kau yang memanggilnya ke dunia ini? apa tujuanmu sebenarnya?" tanya Itachi lagi yang sudah mulai membaca pemuda itu.

Tak ada jawaban kecuali sudut bibir pemuda itu yang semakin naik, membuat Itachi yang pertanyaannya tak kunjung di jawab itu makin mendekatkan pedangnya.

"Aku ulangi. Apa tujuanmu?"

"Tujuanku..." Akhirnya setelah beberapa detik pemuda itu menjawab. Ia menurunkan senyum dan membuka matanya perlahan sebelum kembali melanjutkan.

"Hanya mematuhi perintah tuanku."

_**SET!**_

Sai dengan cepat mencabut lagi pedangnya tepat setelah satu kata terakhir meluncur. Ia hampir menodongkan benda tajam itu ke leher Itachi, namun Itachi yang lebih cepat mampu menghalaunya dengan benda yang sama. Tak terelakan adu pedang keduanya dengan Naruto yang masih berada di pundak Sai. Namun satu kelengahannya yang membuat pemuda pirang itu hampir terjatuh membuatnya kehilangan pedang.

Menyadari keadaannya tersudut karena senjatanya terjatuh ke bawah, ia pun melompat, namun Itachi segera menebaskan katananya ke tubuh pemuda itu yang membuatnya kembali terjatuh ke lantai bersama dengan Naruto. tak membuang kesempatan sang Uchiha pun segera meraih tubuh si pirang, mengalihkan Naruto yang masih belum sadar itu ke atas kedua lengannya untuk ia selamatkan.

"Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi, Kakak... " ujar Sai sebelum menghilang ke gedung yang lain.

Itachi yang tak sempat mengejar pun hanya mendengus pelan. ia kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya ke pemuda pirang yang ada di gendongannya.

"Jadi kau, inang mahluk mengerikan itu?"

_**~/~Cerberus~31Sherry's~/~**_

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu terus melompat dari gedung ke gedung dengan menggenggam erat perutnya yang nampak dihiasi darah kering. Sejenak ia berhenti sekedar mengatur nafas lalu kembali melompat.

Matahari sudah terlihat di ufuk, menandakan dirinya telah beberapa jam berlari dari Tokyo. Tak berapa lama, pemuda itu kembali menghentikan gerakakannya, namun kali ini bukan sekedar untuk mengatur nafas, melainkan untuk memasuki pintu di bangunan tersebut.

"Kau kembali sendirian?" sebuah pertanyaan yang menyapa telinga pemuda itu membuatnya membalik. Ia menatap pria dengan rambut yang sedikit memutih di dekat pembatas atap itu sejenak sebelum berlutut dengan sebelah kakinya.

"Maafkan saya tuan Danzou, saya akan kembali besok." Ucap Sai pelan dengan kepala yang menunduk.

Seseorang yang di panggil tuan itu berjalan ke arah Sai. Dengan beberapa langkah pendek ia pun sampai tepat di depan pemuda itu. menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Ternyata aku membesarkan seorang putra yang tak berguna." Pria paruh baya itu membalas dingin, membuat Sai yang di lontari pernyataan tersebut memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum kembali menjawab.

"Saya pasti akan membawanya besok,"

"Aku sudah menunggu selama tujuh belas tahun, jangan sampai aku menunggu lebih lama lagi."

Pria tua itu melangkahkan kakinya pergi dan menghilang di pintu, menyisakan Sai yang masih menundukkan kepalanya di sana. Pemuda itu menunggu, menunggu sampai Danzou pergi dari sana hingga tak dapat mendengar satu kata terakhir yang ingin ia tambahkan di kalimat sebelumnya.

"Ayah..."

_**~/~Cerberus~31Sherry's~/~**_

Kediaman keluarga Uchiha terlihat sepi. Pagi ini Sasuke yang kebetulan menginap karena menanti Kakaknya yang semalaman tidak pulang baru saja mengetahui bahwa sang ayah tengah berada di Kantou menemui Kakeknya. Entah mengapa kabar itu membuat Sasuke yakin memang ada sesuatu yang gawat menimpa keluarganya.

Kakeknya yang terlihat antagonis itu adalah seorang tetua kuil, dan itu lah yang membuat Sasuke punya firasat buruk saat menghubungkan semua kejadian akhir-akhir ini dengan buku yang ia ambil di ruang kerja ayahnya. pasti rahasia yang tidak ia ketahui itu benar ada hubungannya dengan buku tersebut. Tapi, semoga saja bukan seperti yang ia pikirkan.

_**Ngeek...**_

Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat siapa yang datang, dan ternyata Itachi lah orang yang ada di ambang pintu itu. dirinya sudah menunggu Kakaknya dari kemarin untuk menjelaskan semua kejanggalan ini, maka dari itu si raven langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri pria di sana.

"Aku sudah menemukan bukunya, tapi tak satu pun yang aku mengerti." Ujar Sasuke segera sambil menyodorkan buku coklat tebal ke hadapan kakaknya.

"Kau benar ingin tahu?" ujar Itachi memastikan, membuat adiknya yang sudah menduga-duga tak jelas dari kemarin mendengus malas.

"Katakan saja, bahasa apa yang ada di dalam buku ini?"

Sungguh Sasuke sedang tak ingin bertele-tele. Saat ini dirinya hanya ingin bisa membaca semua yang ada di dalam buku itu.

Melihat keyakinan yang terpancar dari mata oniks adiknya, Itachi pun memutuskan untuk membuka semuanya sekarang juga. lagi pula, nampaknya apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang lebih genting dari yang Ayahnya perkirakan. Ya, dengan munculnya seorang pemuda yang tak pernah di duga siapa pun itu.

"Sasuke, apa pun yang akan kau lihat setelah ini, tetaplah berjalan lurus. Jangan berbelok walau pun kau melihat sesuatu yang seharusnya kau hentikan." Ujar Itachi dengan nada serius sambil menatap pemuda raven itu lurus.

Sasuke yang belum mengerti maksud kakaknya hanya menatap penuh tanya, namun Uchiha sulung itu tak memberi waktu untuk sang adik mengutarakan pertanyaannya. Ia dengan cepat menutup kelopaknya untuk di buka detik berikutnya, sekedar menunjukkan warna iris kelamnya yang tengah berganti semerah darah, membuat pemuda di depannya langsung tercekat.

Tak sampai di sana Itachi membuat adiknya terkejut, ia juga mencengkram pundak Sasuke, memaksanya menatap mata itu lebih dalam yang membuatnya merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di area retinanya.

"Arrgh..." Sasuke mengeram, ia mencoba menyingkirkan lengan sang Kakak atau sekedar memalingkan muka, namun ototnya seolah beku dan tak dapat digerakkan.

Apa ini, kenapa dirinya merasakan matanya seperti terbakar? Sangat sakit bahkan sampai seluruh tubuhnya merasakan perih dan nyeri setiap darahnya mengalir. Tak lama, darah mengalir bagai air mata dari mata Sasuke, membuatnya lagi-lagi berteriak kesakitan.

"Arggh..."

_**To be continued...**_

Akhirnya update... wah, gak tahu nih kenapa jadi suka yang fantasy, bahkan ada dua fic fantasi lagi yang aku kerjakan, Cuma belum selesai... hehehe...

Sungguh makasih semmua yang udah review, maaf saya jadi jarang balas... hehe,, diusahkan chap depan di bales... oke...


End file.
